Nightmare's End
by loveoftheabyss2
Summary: what happens when sweet little Rin is having nightmares about the love of her life? will Miku fulill Rin's nightmare or prove it wrong?


**Disclaimer:** okay so this is my first fanfic so I apologize if it's not all that great I did it in my spare time. The inspiration for this fic is the song black vow by rin and len. **Note:** I do not usually put miku and rin together. I just felt inspired. I am also very willing for constructive criticism if you have any. So enjoy! ;) I also do not own vocaloid or miku and rin.

This story takes place in Miku's POV.

_**Nightmare's End**_

There you are again, sitting alone writing in a notebook. You've been doing this for the past two weeks. My beautiful Rin, won't you tell me what's bothering you. You haven't been yourself.

"Rin…?" I try to hide my concern.

"Oh…Miku!," what are you hiding from me? Why did you close our notebook so fast, "what's up?" you got up and kissed me the way you always do, but this time there was fear and hurt in your sparkling blue eyes. Why is this?

"What's wrong?" you blush and look around nervously. But then you smile, seductively.

"Nothing. Want me to prove it?" Now it is your turn to make me blush.

"U…um…I…" you kiss me as if telling me no amount of nervous stuttering can stop you.

You kiss me again, but this time is different from the rest. You begin to caress my tongue with yours'. As nervous as I feel I don't make any plans to stop you. You pull away.

"Is that enough proof?" you still have that cute seductive look in your eye, but the fear is not completely hidden. Why do you seem so afraid?

"Yes… I believe you" I smile and kiss your nose and you give a little twitch. But the truth is Rin I don't believe you. I just want to make you happy, but be being secretive like this and looking scared and hurt all the time is making me feel like I'm failing you.

"So…Rin what's in that little notebook of yours'?" your eyes widen. You didn't think I noticed did you?

"You'll see soon enough." You kissed my cheek ever-so lightly and then gallivanted off. What did you mean by that Rin?

During the middle of the night I was in a deep sleep, which is until I heard you quietly enter my room. My beautiful Rin. What could be bothering at such a late hour?

"Miku?" you sound scared. Why is that?

"Yes?" you approach closer to me. I can see the fear slowly taking over your glassy blue eyes.

"Do you love me?" Rin why would you ask such a silly question?

"Of course I do Rin. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I had a nightmare…that you were…jus pretending…" Rin you know I would never lie to you about something like that.

"Here," I lift up my covers and soot over to make room for you, "I promise I'll be right next to you when you awake." Your eyes grow wide with surprise. You weren't expecting this were you? But either way you don't refuse.

You climb into bed with me and snuggle up to me like a child would do to their mother.

And just as I promised, when you opened your beautiful eyes, I was right next to you. I'll never leave your side. That day specifically, though, you seemed especially strange. You had all your attention focused on your notebook and whatever secret you have inside. Rin why won't you just tell me what is bothering you?

And the very next day I knew. I was sitting on my bed and you came in my room with a folded piece of paper in you delicate hands. You sit down next to me and kiss me gently on the temple.

"Open it" you say softly, motioning towards the paper no in my hands.

I carefully unfold the sheet of notebook paper.

It read:

_Dear Miku,_

_ I wasn't sure of it at first, but I'm positive now. You, Miku Hatsune, are the love of my life. And I don't want to jeopardize that. I know you have been worried about me for the past two weeks. I can see it in your sweet blue eyes. And I felt embarrassed telling you face to face so I decided to write you a note instead. So, recently I have been having this dream every night and it's always the same dream. You and I…well…you know…IT…and later I turn to put my arm around you and you're gone. Never to be seen again. Usually I would just wake up with tears rolling down my face, but it's been so much more than that. The day I came into your room in the middle of the night my dream continued. I was looking all around cryption for you and then Len shows up in the middle of nowhere and tells me that is was all just a scam, that you where just toying with me, that you never really loved me. Miku my point is I love so very much and I don't know what I would do without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is… please don't leave me alone in the dark with a broken, unfixable heart._

_ ~Rin_

I now understand. My dear, sweet Rin. I love you with all my heart and soul and to see you like this truly tears me to pieces. I look over to you and your curled up in the corner, tears slowly making their way down your beautiful face. Rin your ready, I'm going to prove your nightmare wrong. I love you.

I crawl over to you. Rin. I take your hand in mine, "Rin, let me show you, you have nothing to be afraid of."


End file.
